Short videos
This page is for listing very short videos that don't feature a lot of content, and would otherwise be left as stub pages. These will mostly be filled with short announcement videos. When adding a video, try to add it in upload order. 100,000 subs Update Jon is recording straight from his webcam for this video. He wanted to give an update for his 100,000 subscriber video (the Banjo Kazooie one), and it is running a few days late, and PBG is in town for E3, so Jon won't have time to finish it. If he makes another video, it will not be as good, and make the Banjo Kazooie video take even longer. After E3, he will return to his schedule. He realizes that he can't do an update video without editing! NormalBoots Update 2011 Jon says that this will probably be the only vlog he will ever make. He started the show because there wasn't a video game show online that updated frequently. So far it seems pretty good. Jon has teamed up with PeanutButterGamer to start normalboots.com together to start a video every week. Jon will release two episodes a week on Mondays and Fridays. One is a proper review with a score, while the other is a 'JonTron original', which is a standard JonTron show, reviews and Top 10's. PBG is updating every Wednesday and Saturday. They will be looking for other shows for their site. They are going to be very selective to who they will select. Videos on Normal Boots will be released earlier than other sites. The site is the best place to watch the videos as they get more money there, so they can put more money into making better videos. MORE LIKE DIABLO PEE Jon says fuck you several times after Diablo doesn't allow him to log in. He types in him email and password again, and attempts to log in again. The Monkey Song Jon is playing The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, and Link is surrounded by three monkies. He sings a song about it. Lyrics How many monkeys can I see? How many monkeys Are around me? How...? (spoken) How am I gonna get rid of them? Link pulls out his sword. MY NEW CHANNEL: GameGrumps (Featuring Egoraptor) The intro to Game Grumps is shown. Jon admits that the viewer probably doesn't like him. Jon is starting a new channel called Game Grumps and introduces his friend Egoraptor. They will be putting out 1-2 videos a week. Arin walks in front of the camera while Jon is talking. They will play games, talk and have fun. Arin corrects Jon by saying that they won't have fun because they are grumpy! NormalBoots Update 2014 Jon is with Paul, and Jon wanted to go somewhere where nobody would be, but today is ice sculpture day! Jon says that there is a new video to watch, and that Normal Boots is relaunching! Everyone from the old site is back, and Satchbags and ProJared are joining them! Returning are PeanutButterGamer, Continue?, The Completionist, and Did You Know Gaming. Everyone is making time exclusive videos. They are doing this because YouTube can be restrictive such as copyright issues, and they enjoy being in one central hub. If they are watched on Normal Boots first, it will be better for them. It was very windy when Jon was saying this. BANJO-KAZOOIE CHARITY LIVESTREAM! Grant Kirkhope thinks Jon doesn't have a chance of beating Banjo Kazooie. Grant has taunted Jon on Game Grumps and Vine about not beating the game. Jon accepted the challenge. He will be beating the game live to raise $25000 for the charity Teach For America. For every $1000, a random subscriber can be brought into the stream to live chat. Hitting the goal would result in Jon singing "Firework" by Katy Perry. Jon did go on to surpassing the $25000 goal. He finally came through one year later to cover Fireworks. The link is here. JonTron Wherabouts! Jon is holding his camera as he walks through a building. Jon says that he hasn't been seen for a while, and he hasn't died in 12 car accidents! He is working on a secret project, and he will be making more content soon, but can't show what he has yet. He shows Steve working - or hardly working. Category:Other videos Category:Announcement Video Category:Game Grumps